


Sign

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh sees the flower he cherishes so much bloom for another and all the while, he is forced to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign

**Title: Sign**

**Summary: Yoh sees the flower he cherishes so much bloom for another and all the while, he is forced to watch.**

**Author’s Note: Yoh is so misunderstood! Anyway, hello my friends, did you have a wonderful mother’s day? I hope you did! Right now, I’m working on an Essay for the book , _No Country for Old Men,_ and I tell you I think it would’ve been an easier task if I read the book. But anyway, I’m muli tasking. I’m almost done. So I now present to you, Sign.**

 

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt comfort, Oneshot.**

**Pairings: MikhailxFeilong, YohxFeilong, TaoxYoh (friendship or fatherly love)**

* * *

 

 

Emotions were bitter when Feilong allowed Yoh back to the Baishe headquarters. It was obvious that he was disliked amongst the servants and other guards. He became all to used to the snarls and whispers behind his back, but for the most part, he didn’t care. There were negative opinions on him, coming from all ends of the spectrum but he couldn’t focus on each and every one.

 

It only mattered what Feilong thought of him, how his opinions wavered even after the Hong Kong Incident.

 

Yoh knew that somehow, there was still a small amount of trust hidden within Feilong’s heart and perhaps that trust could bloom into something else. Yoh would just have to be patient.

 

OoOoOo

 

When Mikhail and Yoh crossed paths for the first time in ages, they gave each other a cold glare. Yoh had just spoken to Feilong regarding monthly reports and other things, he was leaving his master’s room. Mikhail on the other hand, was heading towards his master’s room. That day, he wore his usual white suit with his hair gelled back.

 

He stared at Yoh as if he was some pest, Yoh decided to ignore him and continue on his way.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Tao was ill that day, he’d contracted a cold from ‘street children’, as Feilong liked to call them. Luckily, Feilong’s dinner was already prepared, Yoh decided to take it to him in Tao’s place. He walked upstairs with the tray in his hands slowly until he got to the door. He knocked softly until Feilong called for him to come in.

 

When he did, he saw a back view of Feilong, standing by the window and looking at the pale moon. His arms were crossed in a somewhat annoyed way yet Yoh could see that he was trembling. On a chair next to the bed, sat Mikhail.

 

“Feilong_”

“He doesn’t need you stressing him out now. Just place the tray on the bed.”  There was a hint of glee in Mikhail’s voice. “You should leave.”

 

Yoh knew it wasn’t his place to protest, so he placed the tray down and left.

 

OoOoOo

 

The next morning, Yoh decided to tend to Tao, who was better than before.

Like many of the other servants, Tao didn’t take too kindly to Yoh’s presence either. “You betrayed Master Fei...” Tao would repeat over and over again. Yoh only left a tray of food on the  \nightstand and left.

 

He exited Tao’s room a few seconds later and much to his surprise, Feilong headed towards his general direction.

 

“Good morning, Feilong.” Yoh greeted. “You seemed troubled last night, are you feeling better?

“That hardly concerns you.” Feilong snapped.

 

On the outside, Yoh kept a stern face, on the inside he shattered inside. “Forgive me, Feilong.”

 

He watched as Feilong continued on his path, Yoh continued on his own.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

Mikhail’s appearance became more and more frequent as the months went by. Yoh discovered that Feilong and Mikhail were becoming business partners and that hardly surprised him.

 

During these brief meetings, both Feilong and Mikhail became exceptionally close. It was understandable, as Feilong was already a broken soul, someone as spirited and cheerful as Mikhail was what he needed.

  
Yet, it still hurt Yoh, seeing the happiness he could’ve received. He loved Feilong and in protecting him, Yoh had lost him. The pain he felt every second of betraying Feilong back in Hong Kong stung him like an iron, but that pain would protect Feilong, so it wasn’t meaningless.

And even know, as it became apparent that something more than friendship existed between both Mikhail and Feilong, Yoh would let the suffice, for a good cause.

OoOoOo

Tao was crying when Yoh came upstairs.

Yoh walked into his room quietly without saying anything at first, then, without a word, knelt down and tapped Tao on the shoulder.

“Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

Tao wiped the tears from his eyes. “Master Fei doesn’t like me anymore.”

Yoh sat down next to him on the ground. He was surprised by the sudden change of Tao’s personality, now he was more accepting.

“Why do you think that?”

“He yelled at me today…he told me I was becoming a bother. I came into his room and that man was in there, they were…they were kissing each other and I was shocked. I backed up and knocked over a vase and they both yelled at me.”

“I don’t think you’re a bother.” Yoh spoke quietly, rubbing Tao’s hair. “We all make mistakes…I’ve made mistakes. But you shouldn’t let what someone says bring you down.”

Then Yoh did something strange.

Seeing that Tao continued to cry, he crawled over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t think you’re a bother.”

Minutes passed and the two stayed like that.

Yoh, after Tao stopped crying, stood up. “I have to go_”

“I know what you did.” Tao rubbed his eyes. “And I know why you did it. Someone told me…”

Yoh frowned. “Who_”

“I can’t tell you.” Tao began. “But thank you for keeping Master Fei safe.”

OoOoO

“Tao is old enough to take insults_”

“You hurt him Feilong.” Yoh had to try his best to keep his anger in. “He yearns for your acknowledgement and love. You’ve lost sight of that because…” He took a deep breath. “Because of Mikhail.”

Feilong presently stood, looking outside of the window. He turned around when Yoh mentioned Mikhail’s name. “That’s none of your business.”

“If it hurts Tao, then it is my business.” Yoh approached Feilong. “If it hurts _you_ then it is.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“But I do know that you don’t love Mikhail.”

A pregnant pause filled the room. Feilong glared at Yoh, but Yoh only gazed back at him. “I know you Feilong, and you know that.” Yoh hovered above Feilong. “It pains me to see that you are so desperate for love that you’d easily give yourself away to someone that you don’t even_”

“You don’t understand anything.” Feilong snapped but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “You’re just a hitman, a traitor. Why I let you back…why I let you _live_ I’ll never understand. It’s my fault for being so merciful to a pest such as yourself.”

“You don’t mean that.” Yoh inhaled deeply. “I know you don’t.” And then he did something very strange like. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Feilong shoulders. He knelt his head down and softly, placed his lips upon Feilongs.

They kissed.

Yoh ran his fingers through Feilong’s long black hair and rubbed his hands down his slender back. Feilong melted into the kiss and almost automatically, placed his arms around Yoh’s neck. Not much to Yoh’s surprise, he discovered that Feilong was crying.

Yoh then broke the kiss and pulled Feilong into a hug.

For the first and last time, both men stood there, finally acknowledging themselves as lovers.

OoOoOo

Months passed and all the while, Feilong pretended the kiss never happened. Yoh only expected it, as he knew Mikhail was and would always be in the picture. There was nothing he could do about that.

Yoh found solace in forming his bond with Tao. He’d help him with his homework and other simple things like that. Occasionally, he took Tao to the park or to the book store, or even to watch a movie.

The two grew closer and that was a good thing.

After being shut out by Feilong, both Tao and Yoh were lost, it was a miracle that they could somehow continue on. But the presence shared between the two of them was genuine and while it didn’t completely replace Feilong’s love, it did its best to patch things up.

OoOoOo

Feilong would be going to Russia for five months with Mikhail.

Tao and Yoh were packing his things that day. They packed in silence not sure what to say, as they already knew what the outcome would be. Yoh had told Tao days before that Feilong might not come back, and Tao accepted that. The problem was , Yoh hadn’t.

All the luggage was in the car and both Mikhail and Feilong were making their way out of the Baishe base. Standing against the wall, Tao waved Feilong good bye, but did not get a response. Yoh inclined his head, and this resulted in him getting a glare from Mikhail.

The two continued walking until the stopped before the door. Mikhail had roughly grabbed Feilong by the arm and somehow pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Without protest, Feilong complied.

From a distance, Tao and Yoh were forced to stare and Yoh, seeing his flower bloom in the hands of someone else, felt pain to no end. He felt his heart constrict as the two broke away. Mikhail glanced back at Yoh and smirked, after that, he placed an arm around Feilong and left.

Yoh stood there, feeling his heart beat and feeling his blood pump. His gun was in his holster and it took every fiber in his being not to grab it. But the pain he felt was too much, and he wondered if it even meant anything any more. Closing his eyes, he felt a warm presence engulf his hand.

He looked down to his right and was taken back when he saw and felt Tao squeezing his palm. It wasn’t the fact that Tao held his hand that surprised Yoh, but it was the fact that there were tears streaming down Tao’s cheeks.

“It’s okay Yoh…” Tao said in a cracking voice.

Yoh placed his free hand on Tao’s head. “Don’t cry for someone who’s not worth it, and” He turned to face Tao and gave a kind smile. “We’ll get through this together.”

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so, please tell me what you think! I just feel so bad for Yoh, and he has no one, I think that he and Tao would understand each other.**

**Today, I almost cried because the seniors are leaving and my senior crush was so depressed. ;-;…Oh, and I did finish my English Paper, it was due at 7:45 am on a website called turn it in. I turned mine in at 7:44 am…I was too busy proofreading. So the rundown of what’s been happening. I took a phyiscs test, I had no idea what I was doing. A kid cursed out our poor physics teacher. There is a severe thunderstorm lurking around, and senior graduation is approaching. I AM NOT going to cry this time. See, I’m in band and I have to go to every graduation to play and last years, I cried like a baby because some of my closets friends were in that class even though they were two years older than me. Anyway, I won’t cry this time.**

**World Issues.**

**Let’s pray for the Nigeran girls who were kidnapped, the Ukraine and Russia, and Pope Francis.**

**God bless all of you!**

**I don’t own finder series!**

**Peace out Homies!**

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by seeing the numerous MikxFei fics and felt bad for Yoh. But my true instpartion came from listening to the song Sign by Flow and in English the last line translates to ‘And this pain I have will always protect you’. That matches so much for Feilong and Yoh. Just listen to the song, if you like Japese music. And of course, I have to thank my all time favorite anime and manga, Naruto for introducing me to this song.


End file.
